Code Lyoko: Trip to New Vestroia
by Aelita Stones1
Summary: Basically the Lyoko Warriors win contest to go throw a portal that litery aspired over night and out of thin air and find themselves on new Vestroia but some how Xana followed (abondoned)
1. Prologue

Ok. Soon i will have a New story that will cross Code Lyoko With Bakugan as a friend requested.

Note: my and my friend work on this to together * giggle* smiler to how Aelita and Jeremie work together

Summery: Kadic has a contest and the Lyoko warriors win they get to go throw a portal that opened not far from Kadic and they find themselves on New Vestroia.

Coming Soon to a website near you

*giggle*

-Aelita Stones1 and friend


	2. Sorry

Sorry but the first chapter will not by out for a little longer because I can't find the File Sorry

-Aelita stones1 and Friends


	3. The Beginning

_Sorry for the long wait, but I had other things to do and somehow I lost the original version of this on my computer if anyone knows how it happened please tell my so i can prevent it from happening again._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Bakugan, __Moonscoop own's Code Lyoko__ and __I don't know who own's Bakugan but i do know it's not my._

_Note: this is during Season 4._

_

* * *

_

**(Ms. Hertz's class, Beginning of class.)**

"Hello class, Today we have a Required Contest Quiz." Ms. Hertz said when the students where all sitting down. "The rearward for the five that win is a mouth long field trip."

The hole class Chard at varying volumes

**"QUITE DOWN!"** yelled over the class.

The hole class quited down institutionally.

"Thank you." Ms. Hertz said more calmly

"Wow, I'v never seen her so mad." Odd whispered.

"Ya." Ulrich whispered back.

"Like a normal Quiz no cheating." Ms. Hertz said as she passed out the Contest Quiz.

The students started as soon as they got it and Oddly Xana hasn't attacked in a week and no one cheated one the quiz and everyone did good on it and got no less than a C.

**(Mrs. Meyer's Class same time as Ms. Hertz's class)**

"Hello class, Today we have a Required Contest Quiz." said when the students where all sitting down. "The rearward for the five that win is a mouth long field trip."

"Like a normal Quiz no cheating." Mrs. Meyer said as she passed out the Contest Quiz.

The students started as soon as they got it and no one cheated one the quiz and everyone did good on it and got no less than a C.

**(after First class, At the Lyoko Warriors the Arches South of the Dinning Hall)**

"How odd Xana hasn't attack in a week." Jeremie pointed out.

"Well at lest you have time to work on freeing William." Aelita said.

"Ya, but I wounder what he's up to." Ulrich said.

Jest then Jeremie's Laptop went "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Well, looks like we will get to find out what he's up to. Xana's Activated a Tower!" Jeremie said after looking at his laptop.

"We have to get to the factory." Ulrich said, jest then a Blok came out from behind the Dinning Hall and aim it's Lazer at Jeremie and fired but lucky for Jeremie Ulrich pushed him out of the way then three more Bloks came out from behind the Dinning Hall and all four Bloks aimed their Lazers at Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie but Jim Destroyed the one aiming at Jeremie and the others fired but missed then The Lyoko Warriors ran the Blok try to follow but Jim Destroyed Another one Which made the other two turn but as they did another one was destroyed then the remaining one fired at Jim but it never got to because Ulrich did a sneak Attack on the Blok But then about five Krabs, ten Kankrelats, and three Tarantulas translated Beside Ulrich and Jim and started Firing.

**(With Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi, Manhole)**

"How did Xana get those Blok Here?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know but I hope the scanners are Usable." Yumi said as she climbed down after Aelita followed by Jeremie then Odd then went to the Factory like they normally do, but when they climbed out of the latter they found four Blok Garding the entrains then the Bloks spotted them and started firing at Jeremie, Yumi, and Odd. They all where dodging the Lazers but after a minutes Four Tarantulas came up behind the Lyoko Warriors and Started to firer, at the Bloks, which confused the Lyoko Warriors and the Bloks but they tuck the opportunity to get into the Factory.

"The Activated tower is in the Dessert." Jeremie Said after sitting in the Computer Char.

"Why did those Tarantulas fire at those Bloks?" Ulrich and Aelita said almost in unison.

"I don't know." Jeremie said as he typed to see why, "WAIT! Franz Hopper has Activated a Tower, he's probably the one who had those Tarantulas fire at the Bloks."

"Daddy." Aelita Whispered so soft no one heard it.

"Ready?" Jeremie Asked

"Ready to go, Einstein." Ulrich answered

"OK. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremie said as he Visualized his friends.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita landed in the Dessert Sector and can see the Tower."Jeremie we can see the Tower." Odd said.

"OK. I'm Materializing the Vehicle." Jeremie tolled them.

The Vehicle Materialized and Odd hoped on the Overboard and Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing and started for the Tower.

"Be careful Guys their are three Tarantulas, four Bloks, two Megatanks and William Garding the Tower." Jeremie said.

"OK. We can handle this." Odd tolled Jeremie.

**(With Ulrich)**

Ulrich jest Destroyed another Blok which makes the number of monsters Ulrich has Destroyed, 10 Blok, 4 Tarantulas, 30 Kankrelats.

"When are they going to Deactivate that Tower?" Ulrich ask him self.

**(On Lyoko)**

"Your turn Princess." Odd tolled Aelita who was jest saved from William by Odd.

"OK." Aelita Said as she ran for the Tower.

"Harry, Aelita! I don't Thing Ulrich can Handle Many more monsters." Jeremie tolled Aelita as she entered the Tower.

She Levitated up to the second platform and put her hand on the interface

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower Deactivated"

"Return to the Past, Now!"

**(Ms. Hertz's class again, Beginning of class.)**

"Hello class, Today we have a Required Contest Quiz." Ms. Hertz said when the students where all sitting down. "The rearward for the five that win is a mouth long field trip."

_**Insert Credits**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Please If you know what class Yumi has when The rest of the Lyoko Warriors are in Ms. Hertz's class. I thing it's Mrs. Meyer's class because I thing she teaches math and i thing Yumi has Math when the other Lyoko Warriors have Ms. Hertz's class._

_Please Review appease Anonymous reviews, tell my how I'm doing if anything is wrong stuff like that but remember this is my first Fanfiction._


	4. CH 2

_Thanks for your reviews. :) If you like review. Here is Chapter 2. This is the next day so in other words this in the last chapter it was like Monday and in this chapter is in Tuesday__._

_If you don't know what a Bakugan looks like go to ___

_Note: this is after season 2 of Bakugan sort of any ways do not tell my something like 'hay that Bakugan is not evil' or something like that our imaginations are in control._

**(Tuesday, Ms. Hertz's Class, beginning of class)**

"Hello class, remember the Quiz we took yesterday?" Ms. Hertz asked.

The whole class nodded.

"The winner is Aelita Stones, and four friends. Today you may leave now, go to the gate."

"OK."

"Are you taking anyone, Ms. Stones?"

"Yes, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi"

The Lyoko Warrior went out of the class and on the way to the gate they were talking about Xana attacking when they were gone.

**(Mrs. Meyer's class same time as Ms. Hertz's class)**

"Hello class, remember the Quiz we took yesterday?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

The whole class nodded

"Winner is Aelita Stones and four friends. Today you may leave now, go to the gate."

Yumi went out of the class and when she meets the group they talked about Xana attacking when they were gone.

**(At the Gate of Kadic)**

The Lyoko Warriors where approaching the Gate of Kadic and sow 2 men and a woman. All three of them were wearing explorer gear.

"Well, looks like owner Winner and her Friends are here." the first man said.

"I can see you know, Nike." said another man.

"I know that, Lery. Let's get going." Nick said

"Don't acted like little kids you two we have a job to do." said the woman

"Don't by a spoil sport, Adele." Nick and lery said in unities.

Adele signed "you know we have five kids to look after remember."

"Fine, Letts go" Nick said.

"Come on Kids." Adele said

"We're coming!" All the Lyoko Warriors said in unities.

The Explorers and the Lyoko Warriors when to a portal like thing jest outside of town but unaware to the little group they were being followed by a shadow with no body. When the Group went into the portal the shadow did to.

The group and shadow when throw the portal for an hour.

When they were out of the portal it look like they were on a beach with no water and Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich where in there Lyoko Outfits with their Powers and weapons and Jeremie had an Interface in front of him and found out that it was like that Supercomputer interface. After looking around for a bit they went to something they sow in the detents. The shadow came out of the portal jest as the group started towards the thing but the shadow flow up and sow a little castle and started towards it.

**(With the Lyoko Warriors and Explorers)**

"LOOK OUT!" Jeremie yelled.

"What!" The Lyoko Warriors and Explorer said in unities.

"HU! SHIELD!" Odd said to block the Attacks coming at them.

"HU! OH NO!" Everyone else said in unison as they ran by hind Odd's Shield.

"GUYS TRY TO STOP THE ATTACKES!" Jeremie Yell.

"OK!" Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich said in unison.

Then "BOOM" the wall the Attacks where coming from got damaged and in turn slowed the Attacks down. After two hours of defending The Lyoko Warriors and the Explorers ran throw a hole in the Wall and where taken to the King, Drago, The Lyoko Warriors tolled him

"We were attacked and only attacked to defend them self." Jeremie explained.

"If you need any help in the next mouth we will be happy to help." Aelita told him.

All the Lyoko Warriors nodded

"You may stay here as long as you like a..." Drago started but an Explosion interrupted him, as a Bakugan, Lars Lion, and said...

"DRAGO, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"By those Bakugan in the castle?" Drago asked.

"NO. BY SOME MONSTERS WITH A WIRD EYE LIKE SYMBLE ON THEM!" Lars Lion yelled.

"WHAT?" The Lyoko Warriors and Drago said in unison.

"ATTACK, NOW!" Drago commanded.

"Let Go and see what's up." odd said.

**(With the shadow, at the start of its trip to the castle it sow)**

As the shadow floated over to the castle it thought 'this world should be easy to conquer and when i do i can use its powers to conquer Earth so I, Xana, will rule two worlds. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!' Xana got to the castle in about 10 minutes and it had a mote around it but there was a bridge leading to it as Xana floated in he found some Bakugan hiding in the castle, Zoack, White Naga, Coredem, Dharak, and Storm Skyress, Then he Thought 'I can use these thing to help conquer this World and Earth' then Xana said "If you help my Conquer this world and Earth I will give you anything you want." The Bakugan where more than happy to help and said

"OK!" In unison.

Xana said "Good first let's Attack the Mean place, where is it?"

"It's Drago's castle. We can't go and Attack this time so you Attack then Next time we will surprise them."

"Good Idea. MONSTERS!" Soon Xana's Monsters Where ready for Attack then Xana Gave to order to "Attack Drago's Castle," and they were off for Drago's castle and when they got their they ATTACKED. Then they sow none other than "The Lyoko Warriors!" Xana said in surprise when he sow they were in their Lyoko Outfits "This is going to be harder than I thought." But in the time it took him to say that ¾ of the 4000 monster on the Boat were gone and ½ of the 200 flying monsters where gone as well leaving 1100 monsters and in 2 minutes the 1100 remaining monster were destroyed so the Boat went back to the Castle Xana was in.

**(With Lyoko Warriors)**

"Thank You." Drago said.

"No big deal we have these cool Powers and Weapon why not use them." Odd tolled him then gave his Goofy smile.

"Still you saved use, so please stay and help when those things attack."

"Not like we know of any other place we can stay." Ulrich tolled Drago.

"Show them their home here."

"OK" Said Lars Lion and she lead them to their home.

**(Insert Credits)**

_Note: i do not know exactly what is with Explorer gear._

_I made Drago the King because he has the Perfect Core in him making him the most powerful Bakugan._

_5 Reviews before next Chapter._


End file.
